Fallout One Shots (Open For Request!)
by NightmareCutiee
Summary: Just some lovely smut, fluff, and funnies with your faves! Read at your own risk! I'll also be taking request so don't be shy to shoot me a message of your plot and who with!
1. Paladin Danse X Sole Survivor(Reader)

Paladin Danse X Sole Survivor(Reader)

 **Hiya guys just wanted to say no I don't own any characters and some spoilers ahead if you haven't played with the Brotherhood of Steel.**

You hurried to Listening Post Bravo after taking to Scribe Haylen. You've got the worst news of your life not only your best friend that you fought battles with is a synth but Elder Maxson wants him dead by you...

You stood in front of the door your heart swelling in your chest you don't want to do this. You just want to turn away heading back to the Prydwen but you pushed it all aside hurrying to the elevator. You pushed a button the doors open you enter watching the door close in front of you running your hands through your hair. The doors suddenly opened pulling you out of your thoughts you can see Danse through a crack on the wall you step out of the elevator making your way to him.

Danse looked at you not surprised to be seeing you, "I'm not surprised Maxson sent you, he never likes to do the dirty work himself."

"Danse..." You could feel your heart break for the Paladin.

He looked at you with no expression on his face but you can see the sadness in his eyes, "I'm warning you if you leave here without following your orders... I'll be forced to carry them out. Is that what you want?"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

He sighs, "Because I didn't know."

"How could you not know?"

"I just found out when Quinlan got that list decoded, I thought Synths were the enemy. I never expected to hear that I was one of them. If it wasn't for Haylen we wouldn't be having this conversation." He said glancing at the gun you're holding, "So what are your orders? Does Maxson even want me alive?"

You glance at the gun too then drop it; you knew you could never carry out such orders and even though you keep lying to yourself you love Danse.

"There has to be a way out." You pleaded.

"Don't be ridiculous." Danse scuffed then looked at the gun on the ground, "Look I'm not blind to the fact that this must be difficult to you. I wish Maxson had sent someone else."

You got angry, "Why? So they can," You brought your hand up mimicking a gun then pretended to shot at Danse, "Kill you just like that? Dammit, Danse you're still human to me." You drop your hand.

"That doesn't mean a thing (Y/N), I'm a synth which means I must be destroyed, " He grabbed both of your hands that act caught you off guard, "If you disobey orders you're not only betraying Maxson, you're disobeying the Brotherhood of Steel and everything it stands for."

You snatched your hands away, "Screw the Brotherhood!"

Danse was surprised by your outburst he knew you were having a hard time with following orders simply because you guys are really good friends and if the situation was reversed he couldn't do it either.

"Look (Y/N), I need to be the example, not the exception."

Tears threatened your eyes, "Danse you have emotions I can see them; whenever we go into battle.." You trailed off.

Danse wanted to know what else you had to say but he still wanted you to do your orders, "I appreciate what you're trying to do but I've made my decision."

He bent down picking up the gun you toss and handed it to you. You grabbed it from his hand; he was already prepared as he stared at you. You toss the gun behind you, you both heard it hit the ground.

Danse couldn't believe your actions, "I can't believe you'd risk your life to keep me alive... Why?"

Your heart started beating faster as your breath quickens, "Because Danse I love you."

It became deadly silent as soon as the words left your lips leaving a dazed Danse. Everything made sense to him.

You grab his hand, "Come on let's go to Sanctuary."

You guys leave in the elevator holding hands. You both felt happy about the new relationship as you guys walked out the door there was Elder Maxson waiting and he looks pissed.

He pointed at Danse, "What hasn't this thing been destroyed!?" He yelled at you pissed.

You glared at him, "You're wrong about him!"

Elder Maxson looks at your hand that's holding Danse's hand, "You love this machine?! You've betrayed the Brotherhood!"

You drop Danse's hand and step up to Elder Maxson getting right in his face, "After everything I did for the Brotherhood you owe me."

Elder Maxson wanted to protest but he knew you were right, "Fine I only see one alternative," Elder Maxson turns his attention to Danse, "Danse as far as I'm concerned, you're dead. You were pursued and slain by this Brotherhood Knight and your remains were incinerated. From this day forward you're forbidden to step foot on the Prydwen or speak with anyone from the Brotherhood of Steel; if you ignore me you'll be killed on the spot, do we understand each other?"

"Thank you, Arthur," Danse said relieved by the outcome of the situation.

"The only reason you're still alive... is because of her." Elder Maxson said looking at you, "Knight I'm heading back to the Prydwen we still have the Institute to deal with." Elder Maxson turned on his heel leaving.

You look at Danse feeling happy you run to him jumping in his arms he catches you.

"Oh, Danse! I'm so happy nothing can stop us now!" You smiled pulling your head back looking at Danse. He slowly leans down kissing you. You never thought the Paladin would do such a thing. His tongue began to run across your lips, you gladly open your mouth letting him have access. Tongues danced together and your heartbeat began beating faster with excitement coursing through your body.

Danse smiled against your lips as he walked back inside the Listening Post Bravo breaking the kiss when he stepped into the elevator. You began kissing under his jawline to his neck sucking his sweet spot as he moaned. The elevator doors opened and he walked over to his bed setting you down on your feet. You gently pushed him into the bed. He watched you take off your Vault Suit leaving you in your white bra and panties. Danse quickly took off his suit leaving him in his boxers. Your breath halted, then sped up as you stared at his perfect body. Your fingers twitched as you felt the urge to feel his rippled chest. You moved your hands feeling his toned stomach you have a deep throaty growl at his sexiness.

"You're so beautiful." He whispers against your stomach, it looked like you never had a baby.

His hot breath on your skin sent shivers down your spine. He stood

he sliding up your body capturing your lips with passion during the kiss he flattened his body against yours. You could feel his excitement pressing against you. He quickly unhooked your bra.

"Danse.." You moan as he kisses down your neck and your nipples harden from the cold air.

Somehow you got turned around and before you knew it you were gently placed onto the bed. Danse climbed on top of you gently using his thumb to rub your cheek.

"I love you (Y/N)...if you want me to stop I will. We don't have to." Danse spoke looking into your eyes.

"I want too." You kiss him and he smiles in the kiss.

Danse slowly slides his hand down to cup our breast you moan breaking the kiss. He began to gently massage your nipple, you moan again from the contact.

You could feel yourself getting more aroused.

He applied more pressure to your nipple with his fingertips, lightly squeezing and flicking, and watched as a deep moan escaped your lips. He slowly leaned down and placed his mouth around your hardened nipple, sucking the little pink nub before placing smaller kisses on the softness surrounding mound then kissed his way across your chest to your other breast and began the same treatment as the other.

You moan running your hands through his hair tugging on it a little then ran them down his heavily muscled back. You felt one of his hands slip away from your breast, down your stomach, and stop at the hem of your panties.

Danse slowly took off your panties then planted kisses on the inside of your thigh. Your arousal grew more the closer he came to your vagina.

You gasped and arched your back as Danse ran his tongue between your vaginal lips. Your fingertips dug into the bed under you.

"Danse!" You gasp as he slowly slid a finger inside you while licking your clit.

You buckled your hips, "A-add another." You moan titling your head back.

Danse entered a second finger into you and began to gently pull his fingers out, then move them back in.

Your mind went blank of anything but the pleasure you were currently experiencing. Your body felt so alive. You groaned as he began to move at a faster pace, curving them ever-so-slightly to hit your g-spot.

"I'm cumming!" You gasp as your walls tighten around his fingers.

He moaned as you found your sweet release around his fingers. Danse happily licked up all the juices.

"Are you ready?" Danse huskily asked crawling on top of you. You nodded unable to form words. You kissed him deeply tasting yourself on his tongue. In the mist of kissing, Danse got rid of his boxers and slowly slid in his large member. You moan in the kiss running your nails down his back pain and pleasure shot through your body. Its been so long that your body had felt this kind of pleasure. Danse slowly started moving in and out with a moan enjoying your slippery wetness and the tightness around his member.

"Go faster." You moan and on cue, Danse gave you what you wanted and sucked on your nipples."

You titled your head upwards exploding with pleasure feeling yourself about to come. Danse kissed upwards to your exposed neck sucking and kissing at the skin. Danse felt your walls close around his member knowing you were about to orgasm he went even faster allowing you to reach your bliss.

"Ahh! Danse!" You moaned cumming hard.

"Oh, (Y/N)!" Danse grunted releasing himself inside you.

After a few minutes, he gently pulls out causing you to groan from the loss he kisses you gently laying down behind you, you turn to face him placing a hand on his chest.

"How long have you felt this way?" Danse asked you lazily running his fingers through your hair.

"Since we met." You hummed feeling your eyelids growing heavier.

"It's funny I've always felt something for you. Unsure what it was I never felt such a thing before," You felt yourself sleepily clinging onto his every word desperately wanting to know what he had to say next but you gave into sleep. Danse smiled at you knowing you fell asleep, "I may have lost the Brotherhood but long as I have you I'll never be without."

 **Sooo did you guys like it? lol ill also be taking request so dont be shy!!**


	2. Danse Jokes

"Oh don't you dare look back just keep your eyes on me I said you're holding back  
she said shut up and Danse with me!"

"I swear to God..." Danse muttered under his breath.

"You're in the mood for a Danse and when you get the chance you are the Danse-ing queen young and sweet only seventeen!"

"You can stop anytime now." Danse glared crossing his arms.

"Evacuate the Danse-floor I'm infected by the sound stop this beat is killing me!"

Danse threw his arms up walking away, "I give up!"

"Ah we can Danse if we want to, we can leave your friends behind cause your friends don't Danse and if they don't Danse Well they're are no friends of mine!"

Danse paused thinking you were finally done.

"Now Danse, fucker, Danser man, he never had a chance and no one even knew It was really only you."

"That's it you're sleeping by yourself tonight!" Danse huffed off to Sanctuary Hills as you begged him to sleep with you that night.


	3. MacCready X Magnolia's Sister (Reader)

"Isn't that MacCready? I thought he would've left by now with that man from the vault." Your sister Magnolia said turning back around in her chair. You couldn't help but glance behind you seeing MacCready on the other side of the room flirting with a random woman. Sensing eyes on him MacCready looked over at you knowing you were staring at him. He lit up a cigarette ignoring the woman in front of him little did you know he only had eyes for you. He placed the cigarette in his mouth giving you a wink before lighting it. Flustered you turn back around rolling your eyes smoothing over your black mid-thigh dress.

Robert MacCready frustrates you to your very core. You can read guys like an open book but not him. You've never could understand him when MacCready showed up at the Third Rail a year ago he saught you out. You knew you were the talk of Goodneighborit was only expected but what you couldn't understand is he never wanted what every other guy (and a few females) want from you. He paid 500 caps for just a friendly conversation.

You internally sigh zoning out until you felt a rough hand on your thigh, "Hey girly," A ghoul spoke beside you, "I have 500 caps, are you available?"

You took the last sip of your whiskey feeling the burn go all the way down to your stomach, "Sure handsome." You fake flirted but the ghoul didn't notice he was excited for any attention. You turned in your chair being affection towards the ghoul you sneak a peek at MacCready who was watching you two intensely. You felt satisfaction seeing how jealous he was. He clearly wanted to come over and stop it but in all honesty, he could blow it out his ass.

You hopped off the stool with the ghoul wrapping your arm around him everyone was watching you two walk to your special room. The two of you walked through the curtains but you peeked your head out finding MacCready who was angry you sent him a wink then retread inside the room. The ghoul had already taken off his shirt staring at you he licked his lips.

"Caps first." You hissed holding your hand out. The ghoul began to dig into his pocket.

"Those caps won't be necessary." You turned the same time the ghoul looked up MacCready stood there dropping his cigarette then stomped it out he stared at the ghoul, "I think its time for you to take your leave."

You glared at him, "Seriously? Get the fuck out!" You yelled at him.

"Fuck this I'm out." The ghoul picked up his shirt taking his leave.

"Great thanks." You said sarcastically crossing your arms, "What do you even want? I thought you were leaving with that man from the vault."

"I couldn't leave you. Dammit (Y/N)," MacCready paused thinking about the promise he made to his son about cursing but in this situation, he felt like it needed to be said a certain way, " I fucking love you."

You stared at MacCready wide-eyed words caught in your throat. What is wrong with this man? "What? How could you love a whore?" You snapped at him feeling tears in your eyes, "I'm just a washed up rag doll."

"No." He shook his head walking up to you, "I don't care about what you've done I think you're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. Ever since we met a year ago my feelings kept getting stronger for you darlin' I just want you to be mine."

You turned staring at the wall, "But I can't I have to make money for Magnolia and me."

"Is she making you do this?"

You hesitated, "Yes and no. She used to do it then found her talent as a singer and things just went in a different direction..." You trailed off.

MacCready wrapped his arms around you from behind, "Be mine. I'll make sure you'll never have to do this shit again I'll take care of you and Magnolia if I have to."

Why would he even do that for me? Is that truly the power of love?

You wiped away a tear that had fallen, "Just leave with the man your place is on the road with him."

MacCready felt a sting in his heart as he turned you around in his arms and gently lifted your chin he kissed you with everything in him, "Do you not feel the same?" He asked pulling back to look at your face.

You were frozen still his confession absorbing into you. You've never felt such things in a kiss before. Kisses with customers are disgusting and rushed already wanting your clothes off but with MacCready its different. It was slow and moving. He kept his hands in place holding you tight to him like he was scared you were just going to slip away. You've felt so many mixed emotions. You'll admit you have feelings but always pushed them aside because you don't believe in foolish things.

"MacCready?"

"Hm?" He stared into your eyes.

"If you love me like you say you do...show me in a way I can understand."

"You know that's not all I want from you."

"I know. Please." You looked up at MacCready you don't know why you're saying this I guess words are not enough anymore. MacCready gently picked you up bridal style taking you by surprise you squealed as he took you out of the room everyone had eyes on the two of you even Magnolia stopped singing. He ignored all their stares as you buried your face in his chest smelling his husky sent. He climbed upstairs out of the Third Rail to Hotel Rexford.

"Where's your room?" MacCready asked.

"Upstairs to the right."

He followed your directions opening the door to your room he kicked the door closed behind him then gently put you down sliding your body against his you felt him shudder from the contact.

"(Y/N), I can show you many ways I love you even if you don't-" You placed a finger on his lips silencing him.

"I know you're not that type of guy, you have to understand..." You trailed off thinking of your next words carefully. Are you ready to admit something so big?

You turned facing the window, "I fucking love you too Robert MacCready." You slowly smiled, who knew you'd say something so big.

MacCready's heart warmed at your words, of course, he had doubts you wouldn't feel the same but hearing you say it means everything. He slowly turned you around to look into your eyes, "You're one amazing woman." He smiled at you placing his hands on either side of your face and pressed his lips to yours. You knocked his hat off running your fingers through his soft hair tugging at it a little he moaned in the kiss using it to your advantage you slipped your tongue in his exploring his mouth. You start taking his duster off his shoulders as he broke the kiss.

"Easy there," He chuckled, "I want to please you, you don't have to worry about me."

"Just looking at you I already am." You smiled.

He rolled his eyes but smiled as he tugged on your shirt upwards you allowed him to take it off. The moonlight streaming in through the window made your pale skin glow beautifully. MacCready couldn't believe this was happening he was in such awe. You blushed at the way he stared at you never having a man admire your beauty. You begin to feel awkward under his stare so you reached for his shirt pulling it over his head now it was your turn to stare. He was physically fit as you always imagine he would be. A few scars here and there marked his skin making him, even more, sexier if that was even possible.

"Done checking me out beautiful?" He smirked loving your eyes on him.

You playfully rolled your eyes roughly grabbing his belt buckle on purpose he playfully growled. You began to kiss his chest.

"(Y/N) let me-" You placed a finger on his lips looking up at him, "You can have your turn after me." He kissed your finger then nodded in understanding.

You continue to kiss his chest stopping at his belly button you licked the inside of it earning a throaty moan you go lower stopping at the edge of his pants you ease onto your knees undoing his belt buckle you pull his pants and boxers down taking them off with his help. You stare at his huge hard member never seeing one that big before. You gently grasp it causing MacCready to throw his head back with a moan slowly stroking up and down you teasingly lick the tip of his member before placing it in your mouth moving up and down while rubbing the base.

"Ah, fuck." He moaned grabbing a fistful of your (H/L) hair.

You looked up at him loving the sight of his face all twisted with pleasure you could feel his member pulse in your mouth. You decided to go faster the room was filled with your slurping and his moaning.

"You better stop or I'm going to cum." He warned you looking down at you that encourage you to go even faster you want to swallow all of him.

"Fuck!" He yelled releasing his cum into your mouth once he was finished you let it out of your mouth with a pop and stood staring at him you swallowed all of his cum.

"Damn." You moaned loving the saltiness.

"My turn." He picked you up bridal style walking to the old torn bed he gently laid you down. You laughed, "I could've walked ya know."

He pecked your lips, "Trust me, darling, you're going to need all your strength" He winked. He was on top of you taking off your bra with ease. He tossed your bra to the side giving you a kiss he trailed down your jawline to the base of your ear nibbling and tugging on your earlobe. He sweetly blew in your ear causing you to jolt with pleasure. He smirked kissing down to your neck leaving a good size hickey. He continued down to your chest gently grabbing your breast he began to tweak your nipples causing pleasure throughout your body. He replaced his fingers with his mouth causing you to moan and arch your back exposing your breast even more to him.

'Has she ever felt this kind of pleasure before? I doubt it, those men are like vultures probably treated her poorly. I'll kill every one of them.' MacCready thought to himself as he moved to the over breast sucking on the nipple while playing with the other nipple with his fingers.

You opened your eyes looking at MacCready you could see he was distracted, "You're thinking about those other men aren't you?" You shoved him up making him stop his actions, "If you love me like you say you do that shouldn't bother you," You looked away from him, "If I could take it all back I would." You bit your lip trying to hold in your cry.

"No, no! It's not like that." He said raising himself up, "I just know they treated you poorly and I want to kill every last one of them. You have a past you can't help that, I know that. Don't doubt my love for you."

You nodded, "Okay but please don't worry about it. I'm with you now, remember?" You comfort him by rubbing his arm then grabbed the back of his head making him lower himself to kiss you.

"Okay darling I won't worry about it for the time being." He went back to what he was doing already slipping you back into pleasure making you lose your mind all over again. He gently pulled you pants off lifting your hips to help out he tossed them along with your panties. He picked up your leg and began to leave a slow trail of kisses from your ankle to your knees making you curl your toes in pleasure. He kissed up your thigh getting closer to your vagina.

Feeling his wet tongue lick your outer lips sent your eyes rolling in the back of your head. This is probably the first time a man has taken care of you in such a way and you are loving every second of it.

MacCready rubbed your clit not wanting to stick his fingers in the first thing you will feel from him is his member he was sure of that but he knew he could get you off just by rubbing your clit. You run your fingers through his soft hair tugging on it hard as you began to moan louder feeling your whole body tighten up.

"I'm..." You couldn't even finish your sentence as you enjoyed your blissful orgasm.

MacCready licked everything up then climbed on top placing his member at your entrance.

"Are you ready?" He asked gently wanting to make sure this was what you wanted.

You nodded reassuring him, "Yes."

That was all he needed to insert himself into your slick folds. You grasp him by the shoulders loving the feeling of his big member sliding inside of you slowly.

"Oh, Robert." You moaned as he kisses you on the lips.

"I love you." He whispers softly to them as he began to pick up the pace causing you to cling to him.

"I love you too." You for once felt happy. You couldn't believe how this night has turned out and you felt that it was only going to get better.

Moans and the sound of thrusting filled the room. The two of you almost reaching your peek.

"W-wait," You moaned, "What if I get pregnant?" In the heat of the moment you forgot about the condoms in your bottom nightstand normally you're prepared for it but MacCready swept you off your feet.

He paused in mid thrust before he completely lost himself, "I would be happy to have a child with you but if you-"

"No." You interruptedhim, "I want all of you." You wrapped your arms around his neck bringing his face down to yours you kissed him hard. He wrapped his arms around your body pulling you up towards him to where you were sitting on his lap. You bounced up and down tossing your head back giving into your orgasm crying out his name. A few more thrust MacCready was moaning your name with his own orgasm. You fell back on the bed feeling exhausted as MacCready pulled out of you already missing the contact he laid down beside you pulling the covers over your naked bodies.

"I'm not leaving," MacCready spoke, "Honestly, if this night ended with you turning me down I would've left with Nate but I'm glad it didn't." He wrapped his arms around you pulling you to his chest.

"But if you want to leave you can. I know you, you love the open road." You yawned feeling your eyelids grow heavy.

"But I love you more." He kissed your forehead, "Now get some sleep. I have a long day tomorrow."

"What do you have to do?"

"Kill every man that has hurt you." He closed his eyes falling fast asleep. You shook you heard kissing his lips, "I love you so much, I really do." You cuddled closer to him closing your eyes for once you felt complete but there was one thing that bothered you that would be a challenge, telling Magnolia.


	4. Red Tourette x Sole Survivor (Nate)

"Whatcha reading Ret?" Nate asked walking into Red Tourette's room with Dogmeat by his side.

In a hurry, Red Tourette rolled up the letters she was reading and shoved them in her back pocket not wanting the Sole Survivor to see them, "Nothing," She huffed looking at him, "Why the hell are you back anyway? Does the General of the Minutemen really have nothing to do with his days?" She snapped at him.

"Maybe I just wanted to see your pretty face." Nate winked at her.

She rolled her eyes as she stood, "Stay away from me and don't bother my people." She left the room purposely bumping into him to move him out of her way.

Nate sighed when he first met Red Tourette, Ret as he likes to call her, a few days ago he quickly learned she was stubborn but one hell of a woman, plus you know what they say about redheads.

Nate began to shake his head as he looked at the couch where she was previously sitting he saw unrolled papers.

 _It must've slipped out of her pocket,_ Nate thought as he walked over to the couch grabbing the papers.

"Let's see what it says, buddy," Nate spoke to Dogmeat who whined in response.

There were three letters Nate started with the first one.

 _ **Damn it. I'm sorry, sis.**_

 _ **I don't know what happened, I was covering the entrance like you told me. We had Tower Tom's little maggots on the run, then "Blam!" I remember a face full of plaster then nothing. When I woke up I was here in Beantown Brewery with Tower Tom's ugly mug grinning at me. They've been good to me so far, but I only think it's because they want our food.**_

 _ **Don't give them a thing, sis, I'll find a way out of here.**_

 _ **-Lily**_

 _Lily must be Ret's sister... But why has she never said anything?_ Nate thought to himself never hearing her name before. He went to the next letter.

 _ **To My Big Sister Red,**_

 _ **You've got to send more of those snack cakes. Otherwise, Tom said he's gonna chop me to bits. I'm scared. He's a real imitating guy. Please. Send more cakes!**_

 _ **Think of your sister, me!**_

 _ **Please help,**_

 _ **Lily**_

Nate caught the difference right away obviously the second letter wasn't written by Lily it had to be someone else. He went to the last letter.

 _ **Red! It's Lily!**_

 _ **I don't know how much longer they're going to let me live if you keep sending these lousy supplies. Deviled eggs? Come on!**_

 _ **My life is on the line here, Red.**_

 _ **I heard them talking about what they're gonna do to me if the next shipment doesn't have better stuff. It ain't good.**_

 _ **No more eggs,**_

 _ **Lily**_

Nate set the letters on the table in front of him he knew he had to do something and do it fast. Lily's life is at stake here if she's even still alive.

Nate stood, "Let's go get more information buddy. We're going to help whether Ret wants us to or not."

Dogmeat barked and twirled around with excitement to what his owner was saying. Nate left the room with Dogmeat behind him he looked around the area all the other raiders were walking around doing their own thing Red Tourette wasn't around which was good. Nate spotted an old man by a table cleaning his gun Nate seen the man before always talking to Red Tourette keeping her updated he'll be the man to know what happened.

Nate walked over to the old man, "Hey, can I ask you something?" Nate asked. The old man didn't bother to look at Nate and annoyance was etched on his face.

"I want to find Red Tourette's sister Lily." Nate hoped he would help him in his quest.

The old man paused his rag on his gun looking up at Nate he glared at him, "How about you don't worry about it, pretty boy. You're just going to get us all killed and Lily if she's not already dead."

Nate narrowed his eyes at him, "Do you not think your leader deserves all the help she needs to find her sister? Do you really want to sit by and watch her suffer if you cared about her you'll tell me what happened I can't go to the Beantown Brewery unprepared."

The old man looked up, "Of course I care about those girls I just don't want someone getting hurt fool. If you know where she's at I'm guessing you've read the letters."

"Yes I know she's been kidnapped by Tower Tom and his Raiders. You have to understand I'm your best bet at getting Lily back Tower Tom and his Raiders won't know who I am they'll never guess I was with you guys."

The old man thought about it, "You do have a point," He heavily sighed still not wanting to tell Nate he felt like Raider business was between raiders but he knew Nate had a point, "It happened a week ago. We were attacked by Tower Tom and his group of raiders, obviously, you knew that. They made a deal they'll keep Lily alive as long as Red sends then food but her and the rest of us are having doubts about Lily's wellness because of the letters. We have been keeping an eye on Beantown Brewery just yesterday one of the spies came back saying Lily had to have escaped because they saw no sight of her but if she did she would've come straight back here."

"Thank you. I'll get going." Nate smiled at the man starting to walk away.

"Hey boy," Nate paused looking back at the old man, "Don't get killed."

Nate nodded as he continued to walk away heading to the latter.

Red Tourette saw Nate talking to Quick Trigger. She walked closer to the two making sure not to be seen.

Nate began to walk away.

"Hey boy," Quick Trigger called out making Nate stop and turn to look at him, "Don't get killed." Nate nodded then started walking away again.

That sent alarm bells through Red Tourette's head she walked over to Quick Trigger, "Care to explain?" She ordered as she crossed her arms. She stared at him hard waiting for an answer.

Quick Trigger set his gun on the table then stood facing Red Tourette, "He's going to Beantown brewery to see about Lily and if I were you I wouldn't try to stop him." He told her honestly.

She glared at him then hurried off after Nate.

Nate opened the hatch climbing up onto the church floor he smiled at Dogmeat, "Thanks for waiting for me." He stood dusting off his vault suite he started walking away.

"Wait! I'm coming too!" Red Tourette called out to Nate making him stop he turned looking at her as she rose to her feet her gun in hand.

"No."

"No?" She was surprised, no one told her no it was either her way or no way.

"Yes, that's right. Your emotions are high I can't have you getting hurt. Just trust me."

She glared at him, "Why the hell should I!?" She yelled at him.

He walked up to her kissing her hard on the lips. Red Tourette's eyes widen in shock and her body frozen still she was completely caught off guard by his kiss.

Nate didn't want to stop kissing her, her lips were soft and her body against his felt right but he pulled away because she wasn't kissing back. He backed up and turned around leaving this time with Dogmeat.

Red Tourette watched Nate leave with his dog. She reached her hand up brushing her fingertips lightly against her tingling lips. Her stomach felt like a roaring zoo from what just happened. She had her first kiss and she calmed up.

 _That_ _idiot_...She thought to herself shaking her head but really she knew she was for not kissing back.

It was nightfall when Nate and Dogmeat finally reached the Beantown Brewery.

"Well boy here we are." Nate looked down at Dogmeat who began to growl and take off running.

"Hey! Wait for me!" He yelled at Dogmeat running after him he pulled his gun out that has a silencer on it and got ready for a fight.

After the bloodshed of Tower Tom's men, it was time to find the man of the hour. Nate quietly crept around the corner seeing a man lying in bed sound asleep.

 _How the hell can this bastard sleep so soundly?!_ Nate angrily thought.

He looked around the room seeing a bed in a corner with magazines around it and a chain. Nate knew right away that's where Lily had been sleeping.

"Wake up you son of a bitch!" Nate hissed kicking the man laying on the mattress.

"What the hell!" The guy yelled jumping up.

"Are you Tower Tom?"

"Fuck off shit head how the hell did you get in here? Where are my men?"

Nate grabbed the guy by the collar he presumes is Tower Tom, "Where's Lily Tourette?" Nate asked shaking him a little.

Tower Tom cracked a smile that made Nate sick, "Honestly? In the brewery vats, her decomposing body makes the beer taste better." He laughed a sicking laugh making Nate punch him in the face.

"You sick fucker!" Nate tossed Tower Tom back on the mattress, "This is for Lily Tourette!" Nate shot him repeatedly in the head blood going everywhere. Nate walked downstairs with Dogmeat staring at the brewery vats his heart broke for Red Tourette knowing this will kill her when he tells her the truth. Nate left the Beantown Brewery dreading the long trip back to Red Tourette.

Red Tourette paced her room. She was worried sick and anxious.

 _Is Lily alive? Would she show up with him? Is Nate hurt?_ She thought to herself, the possibilities were endless.

"Ret..."

Hearing Nate Red Tourette stopped pacing and turned to her doorway where Nate stood looking depressed and not seeing Lily with him.

"No." She whispered horrified seeing the truth all over his face. She brought her hand up covering her mouth holding in her sob. She always knew the truth about Lily she was dead she had to be but seeing Nate knowing he was going to confirm the truth hurts.

"I'm so sorry." Nate closed his eyes, it was killing him deep down. He wanted to come back here with her sister alive and well. He wanted to see her happy not tore up with sadness. Nate opened his eyes he crossed the room holding her tightly to him. She clung on to his vault suit crying in front of him the first time she ever cried in front of someone. Nate never said anything what could he even say? He rubbed her back in a comforting way and slowly began to rock side to side.

"I don't know what I could do to ease the pain." He spoke softly into her hair kissing the spot.

She suddenly shoved him away straightening herself she wiped away her tears, "I think you should go. Thank you for looking but I think I need to be by myself and tell them about her death I have a funeral to plan." She walked over to her nightstand glancing at Nate he stood there not bothering to move.

"Well? Are you deaf all of a sudden?"

"Don't, don't push me away now. Let me be there for you."

She rolled her eyes opening the drawer she grabbed her jet from her secret stash and quickly used it before Nate saw anything, "No. Just fucking leave!" She turned throwing the empty jet at him he caught it staring at it.

"You shouldn't do drugs." Nate scolded her walking over to her as she fell into him.

"You should..." The jet finally hit her numbing her body all over the pain was finally gone. She stared up at Nate's soft welcoming lips wanting to feel them again she suddenly grabbed his vault suit bring him down to meet her lips catching him off guard. Nate knew he should stop it, she was high and he felt like he was taking advantage of her.

"No, wait." He pulled back she went for his neck sucking on the skin.

"You're high and you're upset don't let your emotions get to you like this."

She pulled back, "I want you. When you kissed me earlier that was the first time I've ever been kissed I was frozen but the feeling of your lips," She gently grazed her thumb against his lips, "left me wanting more."

Nate couldn't believe what he was hearing, "Do you really want me?"

She nodded.

"Will you be with me?"

She stared at him hard, "What? Why the hell would you want me?"

"You're just one hell of a woman. You're strong and beautiful and I want you to travel with me I trust you and I want you to trust me. You don't have to decide right now I know you have your people to look after but-" She kissed him.

"Yes, I'll do it. I have to leave this place Lily is everywhere I need new, fresh. Quick Trigger will take over for me and I'll have you."

Nate smiled at her feeling complete, "Okay come here." Nate grabbed a hold of Red Tourette hoisting her up he kissed her as she wrapped her legs around him. He let go of her lips kissing across her cheek to her ear he nipped and blew gently in her ear. She tightens her legs around him titling up her head she was lost in him. Her body felt on edge and it was seconds away from exploding but the best part was yet to come.

Nate kissed down to her neck sucking hard, "I'll officially make you mine." He nipped at her neck.

She thrust her hips against him, "Yes, please do it!" She groaned.

He laid her down on the bed taking off her clothes leaving her in her plain bra and panties. He noticed a rose tattoo on her hip bone. He climbed on top of her she kissed him hard grabbing the zipper of his vault suite. She unzipped and took it off his shoulders without breaking the kiss. Nate kicked it off the rest of the way leaving him in his underwear. She flipped them over it was her turn to leave hickeys on his neck. She kissed down his chest reaching the waistband of his underwear.

"Hard already?" Red Tourette smirked up at him.

"Well, you are amazing." He pecked her lips.

"I haven't done this before. I really need to put that out there before we continued."

He cracked a smiled, "I figured since I was your first kiss and all but don't worry I'll be slow, no rushing at all."

She nodded taking off his underwear his member sprang free. She stared at it slowly she wrapped her hand around the shaft Nate tossed his head back and groaned. Feeling encouragement she bent down licking the tip.

"Quit teasing Ret, please put it in your mouth."

She did as she was told and placed his member in her mouth moving up and down and she started rubbing his shaft.

"Ahhh, crap." Nate moan sitting up, "Come here I can't wait any longer."

She stopped standing up she pulled down her panties as he undone her bra. He went right to her left nipple sucking on the bud.

Red Tourette moaned tugging his hair, "Damn, that feels good!"

He pulled her on to his lap sliding inside of her. She bit her lip keeping from crying out as she buried her face in his neck, "Oh you're so wet." Nate moaned, "Are you okay? Look at me." He pushed her back a little to look at her face. He used his thumb to wipe away loose tears she didn't know that was there.

She nodded taking a deep breath, "I'll be okay. It's starting to feel better." She slowly moved up and down the feeling of pain going away with every movement. I went faster slamming down on him our moans filled the room turning me on more. In the heat of the moment, he flipped her over pounding into her faster.

"I'm about too.." Nate trailed off his release coming to a peek.

"Mmm, me too!" She moaned wrapping her legs around his hips.

He thrust into her a few more times as he played with her clit causing her to come before him. The walls of her vagina tighten around his member as he came inside of her. He laid down beside her pulling her into him, "You're so amazing." He pecked her forehead.

"Is it my fault?"

He propped up on his elbow looking at her, "What?"

"Lily is gone because I wasn't there? But you want me watching your back how can I?" She was close to tears.

"Hey, no," He held her in his arms, "It's okay things happen and I wish that never happened. Lily wouldn't want you to suffer like this. We will hold a crematory for her and whatever else you need I'll take care of you."

Red Tourette sighed, "Okay. Thank you, I really need someone now."

Nate pecked her lips, "I got you. Ready for round two?"

She smiled, "Let's go!"


	5. Hancock x Sole Survivor (Thea)

Missions were just missions to Sole Survivor Thea she never bothered to really think about the task at hand but she could see something was bothering Mel. Each time his robot Sonya blew up a wall getting them closer and closer to Diamond City strongroom. He became more aware of the location and nothing seemed right to him.

"Sole," Mel said gaining Thea 's attention, "If Bobbi's directions are correct, and I have my doubts, the strongroom should be right through here."

"Doubts?" Thea questioned him.

"It just doesn't seem like we're under Diamond City, does it? I don't think Bobbi is telling us everything about this job..."

Thea sighed, "Okay, I'll go talk to Bobbi." She walked away from Mel going up to Bobbi.

"Bobbi."

"Getting closer..." Bobbi said sounding pleased with the progress.

"Of all the ways to make caps, why this?" Thea went straight to the point wanting to get this mission done with and walk away with all the caps but everyone has to be on the same page in order for this to work.

"It may be more personal than I let on. Let's just say I have beef with the mayor, thinks he can keep Bobbi No-Nose on the sidelines... But, uh, forget about all that. We have a job to do."

Thea raised an eyebrow, "Bobbi with all honesty you don't seem to have a very good reputation."

Bobbi shrugged her shoulders, "Look, I'm a ghoul woman with big ideas, there's no way I could get anything done without ruffling a few feathers."

It was obvious to Thea that this mission was personal to Bobbi, could she be getting revenge on Mayor Mcdonough? Thea thought but she had a gut feeling this couldn't be with him, yes the man hates ghouls but this feels something, even more, closer to Bobbi.

Thea turned away from Bobbi looking at Mel he stared at her but with nothing to really say all she did was shrug at him. He sighs running a hand through his hair he ordered Soyna to blast down the last wall. After she blasted the wall the three walked into what seemed like a large chamber with a solid cement ceiling.

Thea looked around the place stepping into the water waiting for Bobbi to say what's next.

"Great, now my socks are wet," Bobbi grumbled, "Well guys, we're right under the Diamond City strongroom."

"You sure this is the right place?" Mel finally questioned Bobbi himself, "I've been mapping it out and I think Diamond City should be a little further North of here."

"I don't have a doubt in my mind. How about a little trust for the boss?"

Thea snorted, "Tell the truth, Bobbi, where are we?"

Bobbi rolled her eyes, "Under the Diamond City stronghold. And that is the last time I'm saying it." She said sternly starting to get annoyed with the constant questions, "We still need a way to get up there though. Mel, you think your robot will work here?"

Mel looked around, "Look at this place! The foundation is already crumbling, one blast from Sonya and I bet the floor above would come right down."

"Well, then make it so," Bobbi said.

"Okay everyone clear out! Sonya, prepare yourself for a blast at maximum power!" Mel yelled. The three of them hurried out of the basement getting away from the blast. It was loud and shook the ground and walls.

"That didn't sound good," Mel said concerned for Sonya he hurried back in after the blast Bobbi and Thea right behind him.

Sonya laid on the ground sparking with smoke coming from her.

"Oh, no, no, no! Sonya!" Mel cried out.

"Pull yourself together Mel." Bobbi grunted, "We don't need that thing anymore."

"Have some respect." Thea rolled her eyes patting Mel on his back.

"But..." Mel stared sadly at Sonya.

"Its okay Mel, maybe you'll find some parts in the strongroom to make a Sonya 2." Thea smiled at him trying to cheer him up.

He sighed, "I guess." The two followed Bobbi up the celling part that fell. Thea quickly looted the place finding caps and ammunition.

"Through here!" Bobbi yelled on the other side of the room. She opened the door to the strongroom, Thea, and Mel, going with her.

"Bobbi, what are you doing here?" Fahrenheit said shaking her head standing on the ramp overlooking everything with two guards beside her.

Bobbi brought out her gun, "Shit."

Thea looked at Fahrenheit in confusion why would she be in the Diamond City strongroom? She wouldn't care if we stole from Mayor Mcdonough, Thea thought.

"You seriously didn't think Hancock would catch wind of your scheme? He took you in, Bobbi and you're stealing from him?"

Thea's eyes went the size of golf balls, Hancock? Her mind went completely blank hearing the name of her crush a man she admired very much. Thea quickly got him out of her mind returning to her senses she turned to Bobbi furious. She hated being lied to and if she knew the strongroom belonged to Hancock she never would've agreed to do the dig.

"Son of a bitch!" Thea shouted, "Mel was right!"

"Dammit, Bobbi," Mel said angrily.

"Don't listen to her!" Bobbi shouted looking at Thea and Mel.

"Don't listen to her?! Least someone around here tells the truth!" Thea shouted.

"I see the rest of you are in the dark about this," Fahrenheit said shaking her head, "Nice, No-Nose. You all just broke into Hancock's storeroom. You know Hancock? The mayor of Goodneighbor?"

Thea angrily kicked a can that laid on the ground. Not to mention the man that sets a fire in my heart! Thea angrily thought, what is he going to think of me now?

"Fucking hell!" Thea shouted. Mel crouched trying to contain his anger.

"Listen, guys, I know this isn't what you expected but there are still a ton of caps on the line here. Help me take her out and all of it is ours." Bobbi said trying to convince us.

"Enough!" Mel yelled standing he walked right up to Bobbi, "Don't you hear yourself? This is Hancock we're ripping off here! I don't know if you realize this but the guy tends to hold a grudge."

"Bobbi, what sort of beef do you have with the man that you're wanting to steal from him?" Thea asked remembering the conversation from earlier.

"Everyone one is so damn afraid of him or in love," Guilty as charged on that one, Thea thought to herself, "He thinks he's invincible. I wanted to show he wasn't."

"Jesus Bobbi."

"Counter offer. Just go back into your tunnel and we can forget this ever happened. What do you say?" Fahrenheit offered.

"Let's go if we leave now we leave with our lives," Thea said having a stare off with Bobbi. She didn't want to go but a ghoul knows when they're outnumbered.

"You're right." Bobbi sighed lowering her gun her and Mel left going out the door they come in. Thea was about to follow them but Fahrenheit's hand on her shoulder prevented her from doing otherwise.

Thea turned to her with confusion before she could say anything Fahrenheit spoke dropping her hand from her shoulder, "Good choice but Hancock wants to see you. He wasn't very happy to hear that the great Sole Survive was involved with this."

Thea's heart dropped to the bottom of her stomach, "But you had to believe-"

She waved her hand dismissing what she had to say, "Talk to him about it and I have strict orders if you don't head there now I get to drag you to him by your hair." She threatens with an evil laugh.

Thea swallowed hard, "Okay, okay! I'm going!" Thea left the strongroom heading straight to Goodneighbor.

Hancock anxiously sat down on his couch lighting up cigarette waiting for Thea to show up. He glanced at his coffee table his favorite drug Jet laid there begging to be used but he for the first time he didn't want to. He needed to deal with the matter at hand with a sober head and no it's not the fact she broke into his strongroom it's the fact since she first showed up at Goodneighbor he's been feeling things he's never felt before. The feeling is actually stronger than Jet and he's not sure how to feel about it.

Thea burst through the door taking him completely by surprise he stared at the beautiful brunette in her blue 111 vault suit, "Hancock, I'm so sorry about what happened! I had no idea what Bobbi was up to!" Thea gushed pacing back and forth biting on her thumbnail. He's never seen the Sole Survivor so worked up before.

He put out his cigarette in the ashtray on the coffee table, "Thea, take a seat." He patted the spot beside him wanting her to sit. She came to a halt with her pacing walking to the couch she sat down beside him her heart racing, "It seems you're going to have to make it up to me." Hancock smirked at her getting comfortable in his seat.

She stared at him, "H-How?"

Hancock placed a hand on Thea's thigh catching her off guard, "By telling me how you feel about me." Feelings are the one thing Hancock hides from fear of being rejected runs deep within him and if Thea were to rejected he would never be this sober again but he wouldn't dare to let her know that.

Thea's face went bright red staring at his hand on her thigh, "I, uh, Hancock," She was at loss for words. Her brain suddenly went into a scrambled mess her heart yelling the answer at her.

She liked him -obviously- she always has since she met him. He was cool, collected and always looked out for his people and him being a ghoul never bothered her.

She wished the words would spill out of her mouth but instead of saying it she showed him instead. Thea climbed onto Hancock's lap taking the ghoul by surprise she wrapped her arms around his neck placing her lips on his loving the rough feeling. Hanock quickly recovered wrapping his arms tightly around her waist he pulled her closer to him tired of the space.

The simple kiss turned into a makeout session. Hancock ran his tongue across Thea's bottom lip wanting access to her beautiful mouth. Thea shyly opened her mouth letting his tongue slip through he rubbed it against hers loving the feel of the flesh. He could sit like this for hours just kissing her she was so intoxicating but he ended up breaking the kiss first knowing she had to breathe eventually.

He rests his forehead against hers listening to her breathe, "So you do feel the same as me."

"You like me too...?" Thea asked staring into Hancock's eyes he placed a hand on her cheek caressing her smooth skin with his thumb.

"Yes, very much so. I wanted you to admit it first because honestly, I hate rejection and if you didn't feel the same way it was gonna be buried and done with. This is quite new to me and yes I used what happened in the strongroom as an excuse to see you."

Thea smiled at him, "So you're not really mad at me?"

"How could I be mad at you?" He stood lifting Thea up with him she wrapped her legs around his waist his hands under her butt holding her up. He walked to the corner of the room where the bed was gently tossing Thea onto the bed. She squealed with laughter bouncing on the bed he laughed at her getting on the bed himself he crawled to her capturing her lips again in a heated kiss. Thea shoved his red jacket off wanting more than just his lips once it was off she tossed it to the other side of the room then started unbuttoning his already halfway unbutton shirt greedily taking the shirt off Thea ran her hands over his back shivering at the feel of his rough skin.

"I have to ask...Are you sure you want to be stuck with this ugly mug?" Hancock asked wanting to make sure this is what she wants.

"Yes, of course now shut up and kiss me." Thea laughed wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Damn, I'm gonna be really mad if this turns out to be one big Jet fantasy." Hancock amused grabbing the front of her vault suite, "I hope you don't like this too much." Being the impatient man he is he ripped it right off of her throwing it across the room.

"Hancock!" Thea squealed.

He laughed at her, "What?" He said innocently, "It was in the way and this is too." He tore off her bra tossing it across the room he wasted no time attaching his mouth to her small bud.

Her laughter was replaced with moans as he sucked harder on her nipple his hand playing with the other one not wanting to leave it lonely. He was getting turned on more by the second her moaning and her nice nipple in his mouth made him wild.

He let the nipple out of his mouth with a loud popping sound. Thea blushed as he moved lower down her body leaving a trail of wet kisses along his path till he reached his desired goal. He wanted to rip the obstacle -her panties- away in a second getting to the main course but he wanted to really take his time with her but it was hard all he wanted to do was bury himself deep inside of her.

He licked the outside of her panties tasting her wetness he couldn't hold it in any longer he ripped her panties off placing his mouth right on her clit he licked and sucked it.

Thea gipped the mattress underneath her feeling her body unravel with his mouth on her. It was amazing and got even better when he slipped in a rough finger. She gasped tightening her walls around him. His finger felt foreign but it didn't take her long to get used to it he added a second finger moving them in and out faster and faster each time.

Her body began to quiver feeling close to her peak he suddenly removed his fingers and mouth earning a slight whine from Thea.

The ghoul devilishly smiled at her, "The only thing that's going to make you cum is my big dick." He quickly rips off his pants sticking his member deep inside her. Thea was completely taken back at the size of him she was in pain but his kisses made it better.

"Thea..." Hancock whispers into the side of her neck.

"Yes, Hancock?" She hummed the pain she felt replaced with pleasure. She started rocking her hips Hancock deeply moaned into her neck.

"I love you." With that, he pounded into her not giving her the chance to say those words back. She was lost in the pleasure he was giving her already close to orgasming.

"Hancock!" She cried out his name arching her back her body shook underneath him as she came around him, "I love you too.." She said softly he almost didn't hear her from all the panting and moaning.

He wrapped his arms around her pulling her up to him where she was on his lap. He groaned into her hair thrusting a few more times then finally releasing himself inside her.

The two laid down panting beside each other. Thea curled up around Hancock snuggling up to him in comfort.

"I should break into your strongroom more ofter." Thea joked with a smile looking up at the ghoul while rubbing his chest with her hand.

"Do it again and you best believe my big dick will be there to greet you."

Thea giggled, "That wouldn't be so bad..."

He flipped them over getting on top of her, "How about round two?"

The two went at it all night losing themselves to each other over nad over.


End file.
